


Noël blanc

by MarinetteAgresteBrand



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette | Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Darker than Noir, F/M, Gift Giving, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21944434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand
Summary: Chat's memory of the best Christmas he'd ever had with his girlfriend, Marinette.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Plagg/Tikki (Miraculous Ladybug)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 98





	Noël blanc

_♫_ _I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know __♫_  
❅

“Merry Christmas, Marinette!” Adrien walked into the Dupain-Cheng bakery and was instantly greeted by his girlfriend leaping into his arms.

“Merry Christmas, Adrien!” Marinette beamed with a smile.

“Merry Christmas, Son.” Tom gave him a bone crushing hug before being pulled down by Sabine.

“Merry Christmas, Dear.” Sabine chuckled softly, before gently patting the few snowflakes out of his hair, a gesture he greatly appreciated.

“Come along now, Son! We’ve just finished preparing dinner, best to eat it while it’s hot.” Tom motioned for him to follow up the stairs.

“I- I h-helped m-make de-dessert.” Marinette’s face flushed. “I- I h-hope y-you like it.”

Adrien smiled as he tilted her chin upward. “I love anything you make.” He whispered before his lips neared her ear. “Buginette.” He could see the tips of her ears redden after being grazed by his breath and suddenly burst out laughing, wondering if her face could get any redder. “Actually, maybe you’re more of a Reindeer!” He poked her warm red nose and admired her freckles.

“Chaton!” Marinette gasped at his teasing before stomping her foot and rolling her eyes. Her gaze softened as soon as he took her hand in his and placed a soft kiss on her knuckles.

“Come along now, My Lady.” He grinned as together, they made their way up the steps.

❅

Any dinner with the Dupain-Cheng family was unbelievably warm and Adrien knew it wasn’t just because of all the ovens that’d been running. It took a lot to convince his father to let him spend this evening away from home, but it was technically Christmas Eve and saying that he just wanted to just be with his girlfriend during the holiday was just something his father’s money couldn’t buy.

Dessert was the most adorably sweet bûche de Noël which he could tell was completely decorated by his lady love.

“Thanks for dinner, it was delicious.” Adrien smiled as they began clearing the table. He made an attempt to help out, but Tom stopped him.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Son, but run along now. I’m sure my daughter can’t wait to exchange presents.”

“Come on, Adrien!” Marinette received a large thermos and container of cookies from her mother before insisting he follow her up to her room.

As soon as she’d closed the door to her room, their kwamis flew out. Tikki giggle her greetings. “Merry Christmas!”

“Finally!” Plagg screamed. “Is it time to open presents?”

“Plagg!” Adrien rolled his eyes. “Christmas is not about presents! It’s about spending time with…” His gaze sudden shifted over to his girlfriend. “The one you love.”

Marinette’s eyes brimmed with tears that Adrien quickly kissed away. “Adrien… I love you.” She whispered before kissing his lips.

“I love you too, Marinette.” He smiled as he lifted her up in the air to give her a twirl.

“Ahem…” Tikki coughed before they could begin making out. “I believe we were going to start the exchanging of presents.”

“Oh… right…” Marinette laughed nervously as she opened her desk drawer, producing two neatly wrapped presents.

“This one is from me and Tikki, Plagg.” Marinette hummed as she and Tikki presented a little round wheel, wrapped in red and secured with a green ribbon.

Adrien chuckled under his breath, biting his tongue in order not to spoil the surprise. There was no way that wasn’t a wheel of cheese.

“Aw thanks Marinette, Sugarcube!” Plagg excitedly tore at the wrapping. “Some camembert cheese ordered from Normandy?! Kid, she’s such a keeper!” Plagg sniffed before grabbing on to Tikki. “Sugarcube! We got you something too!”

Plagg looked over to Adrien who then pulled out what looked like the tiniest possible jewelry box Marinette had ever seen.

Tikki placed a hand to her cheek, surprised that they had thought to get her anything. “T-Thank you!” She smiled before opening it up. It was a single small hoop earring and absolutely gorgeous— gold with glittering white and red crystals.

“Plagg picked it out, he spotted it at a jewelry stand while we were walking through a Christmas market.” Adrien smiled. “Apparently it was all by its lonesome.”

“A-And I thought it’d work out nice as a necklace for you, Sugarcube…” Was Plagg… blushing?

“Oh... Plagg! Come here you stinky sock!” Tikki pulled him into a hug and dragged him away from their holders’ view so she could snuggle him senseless.

“Guess it’s our turn now.” Marinette hummed.

“Open mine first!” Adrien excitedly presented her with a small box wrapped in shiny ladybug themed paper and gold ribbon.

She looked at it skeptically, wondering if he secretly broke the Christmas budget they’d agreed on. After tugging at the ribbon and carefully peeling off the wrapping, she gasped. Oh, he SO didn’t listen to the budget.

She opened the limited-edition Lucky Ladybug compact and gazed at her reflection in the mirror. “Adrien!!”

“I didn’t break the budget!” Adrien nervously rubbed the back of his neck. “Not technically… I was around the day they were shooting the promo shots and… asked if I could have it after they were finished…” He gave the cutest kitty-cat eyes he could muster. “So the only thing I technically had to pay for was to get it engraved.”

Marinette couldn’t bring herself to scold him, not on Christmas, and definitely not while he was making that face! She closed the compact and turned it over, wanting to see what sort of message he’d gotten engraved.

“You and me… against the world.” She whispered the words before a smile bloomed on her face. “Oh, Chaton… I love it…” She leapt into his arms, hugging him as tight as she could. “But why a mirror?” She questioned.

“I thought it could be another lucky charm.” Adrien spoke softly as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

“Of course, another lucky charm mirror, courtesy of Mr. Bug.” Marinette stuck her tongue out in a teasing manner.

Adrien reddened from not only embarrassment, but at how cute his girlfriend’s expression was. “Well, I was hoping that every time you used it… it would remind you to see what I saw.” He cupped her cheek, making her shudder at his cool touch. “The most amazing girl in the world.”

“I- I…” Marinette’s face flushed red as she hid her face behind her gift for him. “Ah… now there’s no way my gift can compare.”

Adrien let out a chuckle as he began to unwrap the green-red spotted package. “I told you, Princess, I love anything that you make—” He quieted at the sight of the pair of light blue mittens the exact shade as the scarf he’d received on his birthday. “Marinette!” He gasped in awe as he slipped on the hand knit mittens; they were a perfect fit and the warmest thing he’d ever worn. He then glanced at the palm area to see the faintest bit of green yarn form a cat’s paw. “THESE. ARE. ABSOLUTELY PAWSOME!”

“Does this— Does this mean you like them?” She stuttered in embarrassment.

“It means I love you, Marinette.” He smiled, reiterating his initial confession.

The two shared a few kisses before deciding to take a quick stroll through Paris. And by quick stroll, they mean transforming themselves into Ladybug and Chat Noir in order to run across rooftops, feel the cold night air, and settle themselves into a comfortable position on the Eiffel Tower where they could gaze down at the City of Lights below, sipping hot cocoa, and eating cookies!

The two were glad that there wasn’t another akumatized Santa Claws to deal with. Hawkmoth had given them quite a lovely winter vacation this year.

As Chat Noir rested his chin on Ladybug’s shoulder, he began to nuzzle against her neck.

“Chat! That tickles!” Ladybug laughed as she jokingly pushed his face away.

“But you’re so warm!” He cuddled her closer, making her to relax into his embrace. After a few minutes, Chat Noir let a little yawn, much to his dismay. “Sorry, Buginette! Guess it’s been a long day.”

“It’s okay, Kitty, for Christmas you can use your lady’s lap as a pillow.” She grinned as she grabbed his bell and pulled him downward.

“But I don’t want to fall asleep yet!” Chat whined a little like a child wanting to stay up and see Santa.

“Just take a little cat nap…” She smiled as she booped his nose.

“Marinette… I hope we can spend every Christmas together from now on…” Chat murmured sleeply.

“We will, Kitty. As long as we’re together, you’ll never have to spend the holidays alone.” She ran her fingers through his blond locks. “Now, close your eyes and go to sleep.” She bent down to kiss his brow. “I promise, that when you wake up, it’ll be Christmas and I’ll still be here, right by your side.”

Snow began to fall, making a miracle of a White Christmas. Ladybug began to hum a Christmas melody, helping him relax. As his eyes became heavy, he could make out the faintest bit of the carol.

_♫May your days be merry and bright_   
_And may all your Christmases be white♫_

His Lady’s warm smile was the last thing he remembered seeing before the darkness overtook him.

❅

Chat fluttered his eyes open, the cold winds nearly freezing the tears that had stained his cheeks. He then gazed down at the city that lay in ruins, now covered with a thick blanket of snow. Everything was so desolate and white. Chat had woken up, all alone, without his lady. That wasn’t anything new though. After all, he’d been in solitude for months now. He dropped his gaze downward at the body of water that’d frozen over.

“I know you didn’t mean to break your promise, Milady, but…” His lips quivered as he tried to stop himself from crying out for what he thought felt like the thousandth time. “Is it too much for Chat Blanc to wish for a Christmas miracle?”

**Author's Note:**

> Mwahaha, bet you didn't see that one coming! Or maybe you did, because with the title and all~ For the record, Adrien gifted the Estée Lauder LIMITED EDITION Lucky Ladybug Powder Compact by Monica Rich Kosann. When I saw it, I was like "THIS IS IT!" Though, I was debating between that and the Green Quartz Ladybug Ring by Tiffany. Maybe that'll be his gift to her in a different fic, IDK. Anyway, I heard the song White Christmas as I was heading to bed last and thought up the idea of Chat Blanc waking up alone to a White Christmas. Hella sad, but I also wanted Adrinette fluff and gift-giving so this ended up happening. My only regret is the lack of cat puns. Oh well, hope it was somewhat entertaining for anyone who read till the end and hope you have a Happy Holidays!


End file.
